User talk:Blaze fire12
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Badge Wiki! Thanks for your edit! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blaze fire12Category:User talk pages Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I see I see you know alot of badges,do you know whats the length/size of the badges,like to add your own pictures. Pyrosmaster 20:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok What i mean is that,you know how you could customize the badges and add a picture inside it.Well i want to know whats the size of the picture so you could see the WHOLE picture inside the badge. Pyrosmaster 21:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Its alright Pyrosmaster 21:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Unmodified Well, I want to know: Is this just for unmodified badges? Planterobloon, the master 23:53, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Pounce Can you explain to me what the "Pounce!" badge is? :Wait! I know what it is! If you make a page, and people edit on it 100 times within an hour, you get a badge! Like, it encourages people to make succesfull pages... ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 05:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Badge questions Hi, have you read my these two comments? Stopping By to Say Hi and Pounce! Perhaps you can solve this. Harry granger 18:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Question So, is badge-editing allowed on this wiki? ;-) -- 20:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Editing for the sake of badges. It's banned on most major wikis. -- 20:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) SonidoBlaster Thanks for being the first to comment on my page. Are you the site leader of this wiki? Anyway I was pretty happy with the idea of badges, it was very clever and has made me motivated to start helping finding useful ways to contribute to wikia. I wonder if there should be an updated section on wikias though, a suggestion. This update I have in mind is just a "Edit" button, where if you click on it it can lead to a random article that has a template or something to signal that the article needs editing. I've stumbled on quite a few articles with that template, but it's hard for me to find articles that can be edited with lots of information, because the only ones I've really found are already known ones that countless members have updated. I'm not sure if you can exactly help create that but this was just a suggestion and if you can tell that to someone that can edit or discuss with others than can think about my idea I'd appreciate it. Comment back if you need clarification.Lose Humanity Face Insanity 04:33, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Badges Hi, Blaze Fire! I saw the "Planned, but not realized badges" were deleted. Are they meaningless or what's the cause? Harry granger 11:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) How Can I Upload Badges To My Wiki? Hi, I need help adding badges to my wiki. How can I? Please leave a message. user:WiiWare 2 WIKI LEADER BADGES Why do you have 2? Seacactus 14:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Pounce Badge Hi, Blaze fire12! I've recognized that there is a problem when you give another person the link to this badge. The exclamation mark (!) is missing when a person from another Wiki clicks the given link. Then he gets of course on a page which does not exist. Not everyone recognizes that he must write the exclamation mark behind the word "Pounce". Perhaps you find the mistake and can correct it. Harry granger 20:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I gave this link on the user talk page of Adlerkralle99 alias Adler, Eagle: http://de.narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:4823#3 He is admin in the german Narnia-Wiki, so the text around is in german. The title is: Abzeichen Zugeschnappt oder Pounce Badge :When you click the link there you can see that you get into your Badge Wiki but the exclamation mark (!) is not there anymore so you are on a page which does not exist.Harry granger 14:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Badge editing Sorry for interfering but I saw your question and can answer. Badge editing means you are only interested in getting the badge. If your edit is good or bad does not matter. The only thing you want is to get this badge and that can damage a Wiki. Harry granger (talk) 14:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Spanish Badge Wiki Hi, Blaze fire12! You know me from this Wiki but blocked me in your spanish Badge Wiki without saying what I have done. Perhaps you can tell me on this Wiki why you have blocked me. I don't understand what I did wrong. Harry granger (talk) 17:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re. Curiosity I like these badges. The english Wiki was the first where I could get informations about them. I saw other Wikis which also use badges and often they are customized. That's what very interesting for me. I understand a little bit spanish and I saw a mistake so I thought I could help with a correction. Then the shock: You banned me. I don't know what I did wrong. I could not answer on your talk page in the spanish Wiki so I used this way. Perhaps you can tell me what I did wrong. Harry granger (talk) 17:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Needs expansion There needs to be more users here. FruityPebblesExtreme (talk) 01:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Just one thing This link must be made from the Community-Wiki, either the German or the English. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 21:26, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Have you recognized that the URL is different? The English and the Spanish versions are badges.wikia.com - badges with "s", the German is badge.wikia.com - badge without "s". I thought I should tell you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 22:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Lucky Edit - Comment Ha, now I understand your comment - 2 days ago. XDDDDDDDD [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 18:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Hi, Blaze fire! Have you recognized that the chinese interwikis don't work until now? To nearly all wikis. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 20:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hiya I wanted to apologize for my past actions. I was just really irritated with the fact that you took over this wiki without my permission and I was never notified about it. Could you ask if I could have admin rights back? I want to make it so that I don't get an email every time this wiki gets edited. It's really annoying. Anyways, do you forgive me? XxTimberlakexx (talk) 01:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for that! I just disabled the emails. Anyways, are we cool now? No hard feelings? Could you ask one of the wiki staff to make me proprietor again? XxTimberlakexx (talk) 10:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) What are you saying "Why" to? You forgiving me or me being proprietor again? XxTimberlakexx (talk) 20:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. Well, I just think I should still have the proprietor rank since I was the one who made this wiki in the first place. I don't know why it was removed. If they can't do that, I should at least be administrator. I don't see why I shouldn't be. But seriously, do you forgive me? You haven't answered that. XxTimberlakexx (talk) 20:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much, I appreciate it. I just have problems and was pretty irked when I realized you adopted the wiki without my consent. Anyways, do you think you could contact the wiki staff to make me proprietor (or at least admin) again? XxTimberlakexx (talk) 20:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I would occasionally help with things when I had the time. Besides, why shouldn't I have admin rights? Like I said multiple times, I created this wiki. It doesn't make sense that my powers were removed just because you took over. XxTimberlakexx (talk) 22:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, whatevers. Have it your way. XxTimberlakexx (talk) 01:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) New Blog Post Badges Hi, great that you found them. I know the names: #Badge-blogpost-2.png = Five Things to Say #Badge-blogpost-3.png = Talkshow #Badge-blogpost-4.png = Life of the Party #Badge-blogpost-5.png = Public Speaker I don't know if you remember. I spoke about them in Blogs. But at that time you did not want them. I think the finding of the images have changed your mind. So that should be the titles. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 22:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :In this blog and in the comments I think there is all what you want to know. Hope that helps. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 23:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I was quicker, I made them last night - night in Germany. But I now put the interwiki-links on the pages. :P [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 14:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) 13 languages? Really 13? On the main page of the German wiki are 11 links, added German, make 12 links. Which is the 13th? Perhaps that's not linked to the German wiki? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 17:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Templates and Interlanguage Wikis Sorry, I forgot about this. I will do so. Thanks for the remembrance. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 19:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :With pleasure. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 07:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) New page Wiki Extensions exists now in the German Wiki, too. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 17:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Meta Wikia Hello! I am an administrator of the Meta Wikia project- a wiki family dedicated to Wikia-related wikis. We have discussed it and we wish for Badge Wiki to join the project. I completely understand if you deny the request. Thanks for your time! Best regards. '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター' 23:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Essentially, you just add to the main page at the bottom and it gives this footer providing links to other meta wikis: '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター'' 23:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Moon Nice Majora's Mask Moon. It's one of my favorite games. Panchito Gomez (talk) 19:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) File talk:Feature Sorry, made a mistake. Can be deleted. [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 08:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) New template Interlang Hi, Blaze fire! Something is wrong with your new template. You have twice the language Norsk (bokmål)‬ but the polish language is now missing. Either a template mistake or a MediaWiki:Wikia.css mistake. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 17:30, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, when I understand you right, the only page where you don't like both is the "Welcome to the Wiki" page, on the other pages you would accept it. Do I understand right? I've looked on a page which has the new and on a page which has the old interwiki-links. When you have many old interwiki-links, you only see three and must open the rest. Okay, that's not difficult. On the other hand it looks better when you see all at a glance. I think for the special page only exist the MediaWiki interlanguage links. The others it does not recognize as such. :This template is definitely good when you are NOT linked to a wiki which can happen when there are more wikis of the same subject in one language. One is linked, the other not. I think for these wikis left out this template is good. :Let's say so: I have no problem to have both but it's your choice. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 18:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Talk pages Oh, I've recognized a difference in the titles. And the links in both wikis go to a different category. The correct category does not exist in the German wiki for now. I create it and then will have a look again. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 16:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Mhm, the correct category now exists. But the result is the same. Link works but does not look well. Deleting or not? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 17:28, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Help pages I take them from the Community Wiki, where they are stored. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 14:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, and they help me day per day like your numbers on your user page do for you. :D [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 14:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage link template Hi, Blaze fire! I've recognized a problem in this wiki as well as in the German wiki at the page Decorator. The other wikis I did not check. The interlanguage link template is on the page but is not to be seen there and the same in the German wiki. Can you find out what's the problem? I've tried, but I couldn't find anything. Thanks in advance! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 21:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I got it. Do you want to know what was the problem? - In the Interlanguage link template you'd need to use the equals sign and not the colon. I have corrected it. Now it works again. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 16:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re your message no problem, i am just looking around. Wingman1 04:15, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin and Bureaucrat Can you make me Administrator and Bureaucrat after This Week,Please 10:31, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Zohaibrayan123 Congrats Congrats for your "stupid" Pounce badge. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 20:57, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you are right. It works the same way in Germany! :P [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 15:09, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sharer badges Hi, Blaze fire! On this page the text looks different to that what you wrote for the badges. It seems to me that it has been, e.g. Speaker: ...to get 5 people to click on shared links not ... to get people click on 5 links What do you think? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 11:51, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Have I misinterpreted the MediaWiki-page? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 19:37, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I think you have understood me wrong. I did not mean that people click on 1 shared link, 5 shared links, 10 shared links and so on. I meant, that 1 person clicks on shared links, 5 people click on shared links, 10 people click on shared links and so on. That's the way I understood the MediaWiki-page. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 22:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Self-created badge messages Hi, Blaze fire! Two of my self-created badge messages don't work right because I first made a mistake, then uploaded a second version, but the image on the page does not turn to that version. Look here: File:Five Things to Say (earned).png and File:Talkshow (earned).png respectively Five Things to Say and Talkshow. I think the other versions must be deleted before it works but that I can't do. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 13:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I can do the others, too, if it's okay for you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 17:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then I'll do so. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 17:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Can I make, but takes time. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 16:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I liked to do and now I know how to do for the German wiki. The process will take longer, because all badges have to be done in this wiki. But when you know how to do, that's a good start. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 22:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I see you have the 200 day badge, how many days do you have now? Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 17:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Man, that's a lot! XD I had 180-something on another wiki and then I forgot a day. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 17:34, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Iplayforhim Hi! I'm new to this wiki. I'm glad to be here and can't wait to be apart of this wiki. RE:Wiki Hero Badge That was luckily for me an error of yours. I've missed a day in the Spanish wiki but luckily for me not in the English wiki. And yeaaaaaaah - I've got it! :DDD How long must you wait? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 19:34, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, one month and so on. Don't miss a day! :D [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 19:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Messages Hi, Blaze! Have you seen this and this already? What do you think about that? I am curious! :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 19:26, March 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:Help pages Hi, Blaze! I've found these pages - mostly redirect pages - here. When you click on one of the three sections you can see them. I hope that helps. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 11:24, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Great and nice new avatar! :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 08:06, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Comment on your userpage Something will happen in eleven days.? I think I know what you mean. Don't miss a single day! :D [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 16:19, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I do understand you. To miss the last day would be a great clap in the face! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 22:00, April 3, 2014 (UTC) 2 Wiki Leader badges? How? You have 2 '''Wiki Leader badges! I see and other people that have two consecutive badges but not only this! (Now i've earned the "Stopping by to say hi" badge!) Variousthings3251 (talk) 16:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Wiki-Hero! Hi, Blaze! I was quicker than you. I've got it today in the German wiki! :D :P [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 07:30, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, poor boy! :D :P [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 07:33, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Congratulations!Variousthings3241 (talk) 09:36, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Tada! Finally you got it. Congrats! :D [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 18:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Removing Template:Interlang Hi Blaze! I've seen you removed this template. May I ask why? I'm curious. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 14:45, April 25, 2014 (UTC)